Fallenbey's new contest
by Fallenbey
Summary: This is basically to win two spots in my new Oc story called Rivalry between Emithen and Dreyxon. If you want to write a pair in any of the choices thats fine honestly any pair is expected ihope it will work with the choices in here. Hope you have fun good luck! XD Results are finally in!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hello friends welcome to Fallenbey's contest time. Some of you may not know me but it's totally fine you can still qualify for this contest! Now my oc's will tell you all the information needed to register for this contest.

**Alec: First off this contest is for Fallenbey's new oc story which the date has not been decided for when it will be posted because Fb is currently working on it.**

**Taylor: Second, this story is medieval era so that means thieves and nobles, elements, rivalry between two kingdoms, and weapons will be involved**

**Cynthia: The third thing is that in order to be a part of this contest you must put in review that you will join.**

**Xorn: Now here is what you can write. This contest is a sonfic which must be a song from one of these bands. Here are the bands and the songs I suggest you can do:**

**Five Finger Death Punch: M.I.N.E (end this way), Remember everything, Coming down, The bleeding**

**Linkin Park: Crawling, Numb, In the end**

**Breaking Benjamin: Give me a sign**

**Avenged Sevenfold: So far away, Dear God**

**Ashes Remain: On my own**

**Skillet: Never surrender, Not going to die, American noise, Forgiven, The last night**

**Maroon 5: She will be loved**

**System of a down: Lonely Day **

**Red: Hymm the missing**

**The exies: Stray**

**Papa Roach: Lifetime, Had enough **

**Three days grace: Pain, Never too late. **

**Alec: If you have any other song suggestion from another artist that you would like to do please pm Fallenbey the song and artist, but it can't be a relationship or really break up song. Fallenbey chose these songs because they're meaningful to Fb. Fallenbey does not want a break up song or relationship song because Fb doesn't feel moved by them at all.**

**Taylor: They have to come from the heart like you share their pain. Even if you know one of these songs by heart Fb wants you to give one of the other songs a chance. For example if you knew Pain look at another song like On my own and compare the two's lyrics to see what could make a better story to impress Fb.**

**Cynthia: Now that is clear here are the people you can use: anyone of the good guys from all three seasons of Metal Fight beyblade, or any of your oc's. You're still welcome to put a couple in your story if they are trying to cheer up the main character, or trying to prove a point.**

**Xorn: 1****st**** place gets two spots into Fb's new story and gets to use Taylor in a story of their choice**

**2****nd**** place gets one spot in the new story, and gets to use Alec in a story of their choice**

**3****rd**** place gets to use myself in a story of their choice**

**4****th**** place gets to use Cynthia in a story choice**

**Me: Contest ends on the 28 of November if you need help just pm me hope you'll participate. Don't forget to include that your story is for the contest, so I know to look out for, and now for a short story so I don't get this story deleted**

**I don't own beyblade**

"What are you doing Mr. Gingka?" Yuki asked looking at Gingka who happened to be on the ceiling.

Gingka looked down at him and said "I'm being a spider."

"Mr. Gingka how are you even doing that." Yuki asked concerned.

"Madoka and Kenta are holding me up from a rope."

"Mr. Gingka I don't think that's safe!" Yuki said trying to get Gingka down.

"Nonsense this is completely-." Before Gingka could finish in an instant Gingka hit the ground on his face.

"Gingka are you okay!" Madoka and Kenta yelled at the same time coming into the room.

Gingka groaned, so Madoka and Kenta helped him up.

"Maybe you were right Yuki that wasn't safe at all." Gingka said rub his forehead.

"I tried to warn you but you didn't listen, Mr. Gingka." Yuki said worried.

"Yuki I have a better idea." Gingka said grabbing Pegasus.

""What is it Mr. Gingka?" Yuki asked curious.

"Let's have a bey battle." Gingka said showing Yuki Pegasus.

"Of course, Mr. Gingka!" Yuki said happily

The End

**Me: Good luck to you all my friends!**


	2. Chapter 2 results are in!

**Me: Hey guys I'm back finally managed to upload this thank the gods, and well first off if you didn't win don't feel down you all did wonderful thanks for participating to. If you are the person that came in last place no worries you did amazing I just didn't find exactly what I was looking for in your story, also I decided I'd let last place try out one of my new ocs I am currently creating she will introduce herself momentarily. Now for the results I'm going from last place to first just because I couldn't decide what order I wanted it. Let's do this Xorn tell the results!**

**Xorn: Fine okay now the moment you've all been waiting for the person who ranked the lowest but gets to use a brand new oc is! . . . . . . . . . . . . Mystic sky! You didn't win but it doesn't matter you get to use a brand new oc!**

**Everyone including me: *claps* **

**Me: To me this is the best out of all the ocs a brand new oc come on out Cecilia!**

**Cecilia: Hi Mystic sky I'm Cecilia, Xorn's girlfriend! I'm so glad I get to finally be in a story yay! We are going to have such a great time together!**

**Xorn: Yeah she's my girlfriend and she's a really nice girl to hang out with you'll like her. Anyways the next person who earned Fourth place is . . . . . . . . . . . Otakuanimelover! There was some complications in your story but other than that you did a good job. Now you get to use Cynthia in a story of your choice!**

**Everyone excluding Cynthia: *claps***

**Cynthia: So you get to use me in a story huh I hope this will be fun. Make sure to not put me with someone I don't like I have a short temper. Anyways if Fb says you can use me its fine just don't disappoint me.**

**Taylor: Cynthia don't be too harsh on Otakuanimelover okay? Besides this is kind of like a big adventure for you.**

**Cynthia: Fine if you say so let's get on with the results.**

**Xorn: Alright then are next person who scored Third place in this contest is . . . . . . . . . . Graceful Amaryllis! You were so close on winning good job. Graceful Amaryllis gets to use me in a story of their choice!**

**Everyone excluding Xorn:*claps***

**Xorn: You should feel pretty honored you get to use me one of Fb's favorite ocs. I'll get the job done well do whatever you want with me I don't mind Fb let you use me so I am loyal to your every command in your story.**

**Alec: Xorn you sound so conceded but hey I'm not going to judge you. Although Xorn said you can do whatever you like with him just don't kill him or something. I prefer if he lives then dies congratulations though!**

**Xorn: Alec you're to caring. Let's move on alright the person who earned Second place gets one reserved oc spot and gets to use Alec in a story of their choice is . . . . . . . . . AnimexWolfy! Congratulations for earning a spot in Fb's oc story**

**Everyone: *cheers and claps***

**Alec: Hey AnimexWolfy you get to use me in one of your stories are you excited because I am! This is going to be so much fun man can I be used now!**

**Cynthia: No calm down you have to wait patiently. Great job for getting a spot, but don't you dare hurt my brother do you hear me or I swear I will get Otakuanimelover to attack you!**

**Alec: Calm down I'll be fine promise.**

**Cynthia: *death glares screen***

**Xorn: I'll move on before Cynthia tries to attack AnimexWolfy. The moment we've all been waiting for has arrived. First place with two reserved spots in Fb's story and gets to use Taylor in one of their stories is . . . . . . . . Tiger demon of light! Congratulations we have are first place winner! **

**Taylor: So you get to use me interesting. I'm kind of a jerk but once I warm up to you I guaranty we will be great friends.**

**Cecilia: Oh my gosh you get to use Taylor! You're so lucky haha he really is a big lovable teddy bear inside!**

**Taylor: You're embarrassing me!**

**Everyone: *Laughs at Taylor***

**Me: Thank you all for participating if you want to know why you earned a certain place pm me I'll tell you. Don't worry guys you still have a chance to get in my story you just have to wait until I post it up!**

**Xorn: There you have it this raps up this contest. Expect to see a random pm from Fb when all of us ocs are being sent to you guys, as for the two winners expect to see a form coming in as a separate pm everything you need to know is right there. Here's a quick story to conclude today.**

**I don't own beyblade **

"Hey Cynthia we're over here!" Alec yelled waving his hands to let his sister see him.

Cynthia turned around and saw her brother in front of Taylor's house waving to her. She sighed and walked over to Alec ruffled his hair and went inside leaving a confused Alec outside.

"It's good you finally decided to join us Cynthia." Xorn said smiling at her.

"Oh shut up Xorn I got lost ok!" Cynthia said sitting down on the couch beside Taylor.

Xorn chuckled and looked away. Not long after Alec finally came in sitting next to Cecilia. They hung out for awhile talking to each other even they got a chuckle from Cynthia. Now they were all sitting down on the floor next to each other watching a movie. Everything was quiet as the movie finally got to a part where the seven friends went their separate ways never to see each other again.

"To think today is our last day together." Cecilia said sighing.

"I know it stinks I wish we could stay with each other forever." Alec said laying his head on Taylor's shoulder.

"We will always be together Alec in each other's hearts." Taylor said reassuringly.

"It's possible that we won't see each other ever again." Xorn said biting his lip.

"True but at least we will never forget." Cynthia commented.

They all sighed and spent their last moments together happy unfortunately though before they knew it their time together was over. Alec immediately hugged Cecilia and Xorn who were leaving to go to their new home far away.

"So this is goodbye then." Xorn said looking at Taylor.

"Yeah it is someday I hope to see you guys again." Taylor responded.

"Same here watch over Alec for me." Xorn said giving Taylor a quick hug followed by Cecilia who did the same to Taylor.

"I promise bye be safe." Taylor said walking them to their car.

"We will goodbye." Xorn said while he and Cecilia got in the car and drove off.

"They're gone already?" Cynthia asked.

"Yeah where is Alec?" Taylor questioned.

"Asleep on the couch I hope he will be okay." Cynthia responded.

"He will be he's got us." Taylor said grabbing her hands smiling.

"Let's go back inside Taylor." Cynthia said pulling Taylor inside.

Taylor just smiled and was lead to the living room where Alec is sleeping. Cynthia and Taylor talked amongst each other until they fell asleep. Although the friends were separated at least they get to be together forever in their hearts

**Me: That was a little random to write but that doesn't matter until next time bye friends!**

**All my Ocs: Bye!**


End file.
